Transformation and Love
by Seablue eyes 9311
Summary: Harry is tired after the war and goes to relatives in Japan. But what will he do when he meet the Leafe Knights? Rated T for safty later in the story. warning for part cross-dressing, not fully.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, I know what you all are thinking: Another story? And I know you will probably be somewhat pissed at me because I know how much you all want to read the next chapter on my other stories but I promise you that this has not the same priority as my other two. I intend to complete all my stories but when it happens I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I only borrow the characters to do with as I please.**

**Prolog**

Harry Potter was sixteen and on his way to Japan. He was tired and was sleeping; hoping for a better life with a new discovered was just a month ago that he had killed Voldemort, the dark lord and the most evil wizard in all of wizard-history. But it had come with a price, many had died in the battle and Harry was grieving. Harry's two best friends had survived, Ron and Hermione. Ginny, Harry's crush had perished and so had Colin Creevy, Dean Tomas, Parvati and Padma Patil, were just some of them. Not even the death eathers was without people, Narcissa Malfoy had perished on a stray spell. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Crabbe and Goyle both son and fathers.

It was why Harry decided to move away from the memories and from the media. It hadn't gone a day when some people tried to ask him of the killing, what he was doing and so on. Why Harry chose Japan was more Draco Malfoy's fault than anything else, if you asked Harry it was Draco's fault all together. He had mentioned that Harry's ancestors some way back had been split and so far he knew they moved to Japan. Harry had researched through many books before he could get his hands on a special book. All he had to do was drop some of his blood in it and then he could date his family back to the founders and even before his family took the name of Potter. In it he saw that a couple of generations back his ancestor had produced two brothers one of them stayed in England and the other one went to Japan. He searched more on the brother in Japan and he saw the how the branches came forward in time. When they were in the present he saw five names; two parents and three daughters. He also saw that the father and one of the daughters were of his family but the other three must have been married in to the family. It was a real shock for him to see the three because usually it just showed the blood-relatives but to show someone other the family must have gone through to make them recognized as relatives.

Harry had searched on them the muggle way and what he found out was many articles on the family and how the father was a novelist and the mother was managing her business left to her from her deceased husband. So he had taken the decision and called the father, one Kaoru Awayuki, and explained his situation, trying to make everything sound muggle. It was after some time that Kaoru told him that he knew about the magical-world. After that Harry had an easier time explaining and Kaoru told him that he would call back when he had talked with his wife. The next day Harry was packing and on his way.

Now he sat on a plane on his way to Japan to meet people he was blood-related to and never even seen in his life.

**AN: I know it was short but I was just a prolog and I want to know the response to the story before I continue with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: So I got a really well response to this story and I hope this chapter will be to your expectations. I will also say that I follow the anime of Pretear and I will tweak some things but mostly I try to follow the rules. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry went out from the airport and saw a black limousine. To the side of it stood a short man with glasses and almost no hair on his head; in his hand he had sign with HARRY POTTER written on it. Harry went up to the man and said

"Excuse me, I'm Harry Potter."

"Ah, Mister Potter. I'm Mr. Tanaka the Awayuki's butler, I will drive you to the house and let you met your relatives."

"Arigato, Mr. Tanaka." Harrys said, now he was glad for the translation charm he had on him; the charm was made to translate for him until he had learned the language and at the mean time it was printing into his brain what the language was like.

Harry took his luggage and put in the car before going in himself and he sat in a relaxing manner before Mr. Tanaka said they would soon be there. It was then that Harry became nervous; here he was sitting close to meet his first blood-related family since the Durselys.

The car stopped and Harry exhaled a big breath before Mr. Tanaka opened the door. The sight he was met with was breathtaking, the big manor-house was elegant and the yard surrounding it was magnificent. Harry looked wide-eyed when he was following Mr. Tanka to the backyard were the rest of the family was waiting. Soon they opened the doors to the outside and Harry was met with a sight of five people. The first one was a male, Kauro he assumed, with brown hair and some resemblance to Harry's grandfather, Harold Potter. The next one was a woman with brown hair and a purple dress. Harry assumed she was the lady of the house. The next was a girl with light pink hair, a yellow blouse and a blue skirt. This one Harry hoped to avoid a little she got a mad glint in her eyes looking at him. The next one was a girl with a sort of green look to her hair, Harry got a really good feeling from her and he smiled to her and she smiled back. The last girl had short pink hair and Harry thought she had some resemblance to his grandmother. Harry smiled at every one of them and Kauro took a step forward embracing Harry in a hug. This took him by surprise but felt that he belonged here.

_TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT_

Soon Harry was seating at the big dinner table looking at his relatives. He had learned that the woman was Natsue, Kauros wife. The two girls, Mayune and Mawata, were Natuses daughters from an earlier marriage and the last girl, Himeno, was Kauros daughter. Harry noticed that the dinner table was seated for more people than the family members. It was seven more places and Harry also noticed Himenos nervous glances at one of the places. He soon got the answer when a man with dark blue hair came running through the doors. He smiled at the family and looked over to Harry, curiosity in his eyes. Himeno stood from her place and went to the man enveloping him in a hug. Then she explained Harry's presence.

"Hayate, this is Harry Potter, from England. He's my third-cousin. Harry, this is my boyfriend, Hayate."

"Pleased, to meet you, Harry." Hayate said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hayate" Harry replied.

Hayate took a seat and soon everyone went back to talking.

_TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTL_

After the meal they went out and sat in the little out house by the stream. They sat there talking and getting to know each other. Harry learned that Hayate was aware of his status as a wizard. They gave no explanation to why but Kauro assured Harry that they were in legal right to tell. Soon the sun was setting and Hayate was ready to leave. He shook hands or hugged them but when he touched Harrys hand both of them let out a gasp. Harry felt something come to life within him, it reminded him of his magic core just more down to earth and livelier. On the outside a green, thick string of light embraced both of their hands. Soon they released their hands and Harry asked

"What was that?" his voice was full of emotion and respect for whatever it was that he felt.

Hayate turned to Himeno

"I need to call the others, before we say anything." He said before disappearing, like teleporting or something. Harry only knew it was not apparating because it didn't pop like it used to.

"Harry, we will explain everything as soon as Hayate is back with the others."

It was an awkward silence while we were waiting. Soon I could sense a shift in the air and seven people came into view, Hayate one of them. They all smiled at the family and threw curios looks towards Harry. Everyone stood and went out to greet their …friends? Harry assumed they were friends with how familiar they were with each other. The three children went up to him and the one with white hair said with eager voice

"So are you the new pretear?"

**An: Please review, I really like to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So the next chapter. Hope you like it and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but as I´ve stated earlier this story is not my top priority.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter or Pretear.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry just blinked at the boy before asking

"Pre…what? Never heard of it."

The children didn't say anything just nodded before they went back to the group, Harry following. The newcomers were looking at him with curious eyes.

"Harry, I know you must be confused and we will explain everything to you. But it's a really long story." Himeno said.

Everyone went inside and took places around the empty fireplace. There Harry got to hear about the most fantastic and emotional of adventures. He learned about the Leafe in the world, about the Leafe-knights, and how Himeno, four years prior defeated Fenrir, the princess of disaster. They explained what the Pretear was and how they now thought that Harry was one, despite him being male and the Pretear had always been a girl before.

"It could not have been that Hayates natural Leafe reacted to my magic?" Harry asked hoping for his life that he wouldn't be tossed into another adventure.

"It is a possibility" said Kei. "We should test it."

"How will we do that?" Harry asked, little worried.

"Simple, we let someone preat with you." Answered Sasame.

All the Knights and Harry went out. When Himeno was inquired to why she wouldn't be there she said

"To preat for the first time, it's something special that should be between the Pretear and the Knights."

So they was standing beside the stream and Kei asked Harry

"So witch one of us would you like to try preat with?"

"I don't really know, every one of you have your own strength and I can't really choose between them."

"Do you have some feeling to your affinity as a wizard? Is it something that makes you spells stronger or something that makes you feel happy?" Sasame asked looking at Harry with a smile.

"Well, I always loved to fly, it makes my free but I also love the fire."

"Then it's either Hayate or Goh." Kei said turning to the two mentioned.

"Why don't I try?" said Goh. "I mean Hayate was first with Himeno, even if it was an attack."

Hayate just nodded and the rest backed up some to give the pair some space. Go took one step closer to Harry, hold out his hand and said

"When you're ready just take my hand."

Harry looked at him with a little confusion in his eyes before he took a deep breath and laid his hand in Goh's. The feeling was like no other Harry exhaled and saw how Goh came closer, before bursting to a red bubble, the bubble went into his chest and Harry felt how it took place in the place beside his magical core. He opened his eyes, not knowing he closed them, and saw the Leafe-knights looking at him, the older ones, Hayate, Kei and Sasame was smiling but the younger part of their group was trying to keep their laughter's in. Harry looked at himself and turned a bit red. From Himenos description of how she looked as the Pretear of fire he looked the same except for the little change of him having red tights were Himenos skin was visible. But that was the only change; he had the dress and the thigh-high shoes but he got out from wearing heels.

"_Harry? Are you okay?_" Goh's voice resonated in his head and Harry just sighed.

"I knew I couldn't be normal for once" he murmured but they heard him and Sasame pointed out

"But Harry this is what everybody else has looked like, so you're normal in that aspect. For being a male Pretear, not so much."

Harry just blushed and looked down on his shoes. Himeno came after a little while and she was on the verge of tears looking at Harry and trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Harry, but you look hilarious."

"_Just burn them_" Goh said, before thinking and saying "_If you want to._"

Harry just sighed and said to the others he wanted to train. Soon he was inside the forest slash jungle on the grounds and he was jumping and flying through the vegetation. He wanted to try some attacks but Goh pointed out that he was going to set the forest on fire. Instead he trained on evading and getting the feeling of flying without a broom. Soon the sun was setting and they went back to the mansion. They reached it and they separated, becoming two once again and then they went in both falling in deep slumber, dreaming of each other.

**AN: Hope you liked it and please press the review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
